


i'm full of shit sometimes, but walking beside you is blowing my mind

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt is in love, carson is passionate, short and sweet, they make milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: two boys make milkshakes and matt contemplates how much he loves carson
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i'm full of shit sometimes, but walking beside you is blowing my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed it's very hard for me to write fluff and i was struggling with my other works, so i decided to scrap them and start clean with this one :)) get ready for a short and soft ride!

carson gently squeezed matt’s arm as he passed by him, opening the fridge and humming as he searched for something. matt glanced over at him and smiled, watching the way he bit on his hoodie sleeve (technically matt’s hoodie) and surveyed his choices. matt often found himself staring, but who could blame him?  
“do you guys have milkshake stuff?” carson asked, shoving some bottles to the side. carson had just gotten back from a trip, bringing along two huge suitcases and a wide smile on his face. matt remembers waiting in the airport for him, his knee bouncing and chewing on his nails as his ears and eyes perked up for flight updates. when they finally saw him, matt felt like time had stopped, like all the sounds around him had muted and carson was the one constant in a sea of people. carson basically ran at the four of them (matt, ryan, and the other two tucker brothers), wrapping everyone up in a gigantic group hug. the smile was plastered on his face for so long that matt thought it would never come off. and honestly, he didn’t mind. they’d gone out for a nice dinner, ryan had gone home, and everyone had returned to their rooms except for matt and carson.  
“yeah, i’m pretty sure.” matt replied, padding over and opening the freezer. “here we go.” he snatched a tub of vanilla ice cream just as carson picked up a gallon of milk. he grinned.  
“sweet! i’ll get the rest.” carson pecked at matt’s neck as he passed by, and matt felt warmth bloom across his skin. 

carson was a very, very touchy person. matt didn’t mind at all, considering he was also a touchy person, but it seemed sometimes that carson couldn’t keep his hands to himself. when they sat together, carson would cling to matt’s arm or grab at his knee or touch the back of his neck. matt would stroke his hair in turn, and carson would just smile at matt with something that could only be described as adoration. matt watched carson bumble around the kitchen, grabbing two colorful cups and some vanilla extract from the cabinets. matt sat on top of the counter, swinging his legs back and forth and watching carson work.  
“i missed you a lot, y’know,” carson said, plugging in the blender. “like, yeah, we texted all the time, but it still felt so lonely without you.” matt wondered if carson would ever admit this around other people, but he shoved the thought aside and focused more on the boy he loved instead.  
“i missed you too. felt weird without you here.”  
‘like there was no sunlight to wake up to,’ matt thought to himself.  
“i couldn’t wait to see you on the flight so i…” carson paused before his face lit up, honey brown eyes brightened. “hold on! make the milkshake while i get something.” he scurried off, tapping matt’s knee when he passed. matt shrugged, plopping onto the tiled floor and scooping a few scoops of ice cream into the blender. his mind was on carson, as it always was. it felt so good, so normal, to finally have carson back home. matt was so used to being tapped on the shoulder or hugged from behind, or shown sketches while a pretty boy spoke passionately of his work, that it felt unnatural when carson was gone.  
he’d started blending the materials, his thoughts of his boyfriend drowning out the sound. he was glad to return to normalcy, for his bed to be warm again when he went to sleep that night. he heard scampering back into the room, and stopped the blender to focus all of his attention on carson. he was holding his small black sketchbook, beaming with rosy cheeks.  
“what d’ya got for me?” matt asked, raising an eyebrow. carson plopped on the counter in front of him, and matt stood between his legs as carson flipped through the pages.  
“well, i had you on my mind the entire flight, and i felt like sketching, sooo,” he finally stopped on a certain page and handed over the book, “here. i made these.”  
it was two pages of matt, roughly sketched in carson’s hand. matt didn’t want to come off as narcissistic, but he thought the sketches were beautiful. simplistic, genuine. any kind of creative medium that came from carson was charming to matt.  
“they’re pretty.” matt mumbled, studying the way the lines moved. “i love them.’  
“and you’re pretty, and i love you.” carson said softly, leaning against matt’s chest. matt could smell carson’s shampoo and he felt like melting.  
“‘mm not pretty, car’.” matt said, flushing just the tiniest bit. carson pulled back, looking into matt’s blue eyes with admiration.  
“yes, you are! don’t deny it.” he slipped off of the counter, starting up the blender again.  
“eh, fine. guess you’re right.” matt said, leaning over carson and wrapping his arms around his waist. “my amazingly good looks are the only reason we’re together right now.”  
carson slapped at him, smiling.  
“shut up!” he scolded, and matt chuckled. after a few more seconds, carson turned off the blender and poured the milkshake into two cups.  
“hold on!” carson pinched matt’s arm before opening a drawer, pulling out two straws and two small umbrellas. after decorating the drinks, he presented them with a “ta-da!”

“oh, hell yeah!” matt cheered, grabbing one of the cups. he clinked it gently against carson’s, grinning before taking a sip. it tasted perfect.  
“it’s good, right?” carson asked, and matt had the urge to move carson’s bangs out of his eyes.  
“of course it is.” he said, and carson grinned, taking another sip. matt studied him for a moment, setting his milkshake down.  
“come here,” he spoke, kissing carson with a hand resting gently on the back of his neck. carson sighed into the kiss, setting down his drink and wrapping his arms around matt’s waist. the warm presence of carson in his arms, humming happily and squeezing him tight with no intention of letting go, matt felt content again. it had been so long. carson pulled back, gazing dazed and infatuated into matt’s eyes.  
“you taste like vanilla.” he mumbled, licking his bottom lip. matt beamed, his missing piece finally back where he belonged.  
“so do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback :))


End file.
